


Saeran Choi Week 2018

by Glitched_Fox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox





	Saeran Choi Week 2018

Ray paces one of the many corridors of Magenta, checking his phone every two minutes and anxiously awaiting the answer of the invitation he had sent to that girl.

He can feel that Unknown is docile, for once not fighting Ray's control. That's nice, Ray supposed.

He pauses, eyes catching on a painting hanging from the walls. He glances at his phone screen one last time. Seeing no notification, he slips his phone into his pocket and turns to face the painting. His head tilted slightly as he examined it.

The portrait depicts a shadowy figure reaching away from more black shadows, towards a yellow heart. Yellow roses cover the frame of the painting. Ray gently raises a hand to lift the wilting petal of one.

"Ah, Ray!"

Ray flinches, quickly turning in the direction of the new voice. He gives awkward rushed bow, muttering, "Savior."

Savior walks up to Ray, touching his shoulder lightly. He shudders. "I see you are admiring this piece."

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

Ray bites his lip. "Yes, however…"

"Hm?" Savior tilts her head waiting for him to finish.

He bows his head solemnly. "Forgive me, Savior, but I don't fully understand it."

"Why, Ray dear, you could've just said so!" She giggles, stepping to his other side. She drapes an arm over his shoulders and he fights the urge to wiggle away. "You see, these shadows are the pain and despair that grip on the non-Believers. The heart is redemption! Freedom, grace! Isn't that wonderful, Ray?"

"Yes, Savior. It's wonderful."

She moves back as if to get a better look at Ray. "Did you drink the elixir today?"

"I- I ran out, Savior." When Savior doesn't respond immediately, he braces himself, raising an arm. "I'm sorry!"

She hums, nudging his arm back to his side. "Oh, Ray. Do not be afraid. I'll get you some more. In fact, we can go do that right now!"

He nods, but hesitates as she begins to walk away. "I, uh. Savior? One last question."

"What is it?"

"Why yellow?"

She giggles softly. "I thought you would know! You like flowers, don't you? What do yellow roses represent?"

"I- I don't recall."

She traces a finger under her chin, forcing him to look up at her. "Oh, Ray. The promise of a new beginning. That's why we use yellow roses."

"To remind us of paradise?"

Darkness flickers in her eyes as she frowns. "Precisely, Ray. No more questions."

He bites his lip once more, watching her begin to walk away again. "Savior, why-"

"I said no more questions, Ray. Let's go get you the elixir."

He hesitates a moment longer, his shoulders drooping. With one last glance at the painting, he sighs and follows the Savior.


End file.
